Awoken Dreams
by PinkPhoenixButterflies
Summary: Harry knows Ron and Hermione dream for each other. Now it's 6th year and he wonders if their dreams will ever be awoken. How will Ron and Hermione find romance during the start of the second war? Post OotP.
1. Harry's Summer

**Write Fanfiction**

"Boy, come down here!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry made his way downstairs. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry inquired.

"Aunt Marge will be here any minute." Uncle Vernon said while adjusting his tie. Swiftly, he turned and faced Harry. "I expect no funny business, boy." He gave Harry a sharp glare.

"How long is she staying?" Harry inquired.

"A week." Replied Aunt Petunia reproachfully. "Now quickly go get all your things and put them in the cupboard. Clean up that owl's cage and make sure it isn't here while Marge is. After he was finished, Harry and the Dursleys waited and soon enough they heard a taxi arrive. Harry could hear Aunt Marge's dog barking as she walked towards the house. Uncle Vernon gave Harry one final look and whispered "No funny business." He swung the door open wide and all the Dursleys put on big fake smiles.

Aunt Marge heaved her way in with the two large, overstuffed suitcases. She looked at Harry as he was eyeing her dog warily. "You," she snarled vehemently.

Uncle Vernon looked worried and gave Harry another warning glare. Aunt Petunia smiled even bigger. She looked quite scary in Harry's opinion. Then Aunt Petunia motioned Dudley and said, "Dudley, sweetums, go take Marge's things to the guest room. Harry you're to sleep on the couch. Now, go make some tea for Aunt Marge. I'm sure she's had a long journey." She looked at Harry sharply. Harry went into the kitchen and made some tea.

The night went by slowly. Aunt Marge kept asking Harry about how cruel they were to him at St. Brutis' - his supposed school._ Oh, _Harry thought, _I hope I am going to the Burrow soon…_


	2. Stirrings

**Write Fanfiction**

Ron headed down to breakfast drying his washed hair with his towel. As he reached the kitchen of the Order's headquarters, he tossed his towel on the back of the wooden chair beside Hermione. He flopped down and began to eat his pancakes.

Hermione looked at Ron and blushed. When he continued to devour his food she frowned "So what do you want to do after breakfast, Ron?" She wished Ron would be more responsive than the grunt he gave while chewing his food.

"Okay, well… how about we go for a walk?" She suggested, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"That's okay." Ron said drinking a large gulp of his milk.

"Great!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "I'll just go upstairs to get ready and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ron headed upstairs and brushed his teeth. Then he went down to his room and put more deodorant on. Standing in front of the mirror, he tried to make his hair look neat.

After a few minutes he went downstairs to be greeted by Hermione in a flowery skirt that went down to her knees and a yellow tank top. She wore white sandals and golden earrings, which dangled off her ears.

"You ready, Ron?" Hermione asked upon his arrival.

"Yeah," Ron cleared his throat nervously, "let's go."

They headed outside and walked side-by-side in the warm sunshine.

Several times during their walk Ron got the sudden urge to grasp Hermione's hand. Each time, however, he lost his nerve.

Soon, they headed back to the Burrow for lunch. Mrs. Weasley told them that Harry would be coming over in a week.

"About time!" exclaimed Ron who had been trying to get Harry over since the beginning of the summer.

"Ron!" Hermione sighed in exasperation. "You know Dumbledore had to keep Harry there. I'm sure he has a good reason."

"And what's that?" yelled Ron.

"It's Dumbledore's prerogative to give out his reasons when and if he ever does." Hermione retorted and threw a disgusted look at Ron before storming out of the room.

Ron went up to his room and flopped into bed. He hated it when Hermione got mad at him. _She's always angry at me._ He thought sullenly. Ron quickly got under the covers of his bed and shut his eyes tight. _God, she hates me. Why does she hate me so much when I like her so much?_

He sighed and his eyes began to fill up with tears. _God, what's wrong with me?_ His whole body was curled up and trembling. After quite some time, he fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
